civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources (Civ5)
Basics Resources are special commodities found on the land, which convey extra output for the tiles they're found on, and also give your civilization access to many strategic options. Resources may be found on both Land and Sea tiles - the difference is the way you access them. In the first case, you'll need Workers to build the necessary improvements on them, in the second case, you'll need Work Boats. Regardless of where they're found, you may only use resources within your territory. Resources are extremely important in the game, and the main reason for territorial wars. Consider well your early expansion to take control on as many resources as you can! Civilization V contains three kinds of resources: bonus resources, strategic resources and luxury resources. This article explains their differences and lists the resources of each category. *'Note': Strategic and Luxury resources are special in the sense that they include not only tile potential benefits, but also trading gameplay effects and benefits. All of them are counted across your Empire, for trading and strategic purposes. To gain access and add the count of a particular Strategic or Luxury resource to your Trade network, you need to have it in your territory, and construct the necessary Improvement on it. You don't need to work it to have access to its special benefits! You DO need to work it to access its tile potential benefits, though. Bonus resources you cannot construct a mine there.]] These resources are neither luxury nor strategic resources and are not shared across your empire and neither can they be traded. Instead, they provide additional output for the tile they are on when worked, especially when improved. Unlike the Strategic and Luxury resources, they have to be worked by a city nearby to receive its output bonus, so plan accordingly. Also, several buildings can be constructed in their nearby city to further increase their yields. There are also buildings which increase Bonus resources output: *Granary - +1 Food on Wheat, Bananas and Deer resources *Lighthouse - +1 Food on Fish resources (stacks with the general +1 Food to all Ocean tiles nearby; - additional +1 Production to all Sea Resources) *Stone works - +1 Production on Marble and Stone resources *Stable - +1 Production on Horses, Sheep and Cattle resources Strategic resources Strategic resources are those that are of economic and military importance for your Empire. Certain military units and buildings consume a strategic resource while in play or being built (or queued to be built). For example, a horseman requires a horse resource, while a factory requires a coal resource. If these objects are removed from a civilization's control — whether by losing a unit in battle, gifting it to a city-state, losing a resource's nearest city, etc. — the strategic resource consumed by the object is released for future use; strategic resources never actually leave play. On the other hand, if the civilization loses access to some of the strategic resources they are currently using, and find themselves using more than they're producing or trading, then military units depending on the resource in question will fight with a large combat penalty, until the situation is remedied. Each improved strategic resource tile provides a certain quantity (varying from one resource to the other, and also from one source to the other) of that resource to the empire that controls it, regardless whether it is worked by a city or not. Note that they also provide output bonuses, which are useful only if the tile IS worked. Unused strategic resources may be traded to other empires. All Strategic resources provide an output bonus of +1 Production. Also, the Forge building provides +1 additional Production per Iron resource. Luxury resources Luxury resources are fancy goods that your more wealthy citizens enjoy. Their practical effect is to provide additional Happiness - +4 per each type of which your empire has at least 1 count (in Standard map). Each improved Luxury resource tile provides one count of that resource to the empire that controls it. If an empire possesses more than one count of the same luxury resource, the happiness effect is the same as possessing only one. Again, you don't need to work an improved Luxury resource tile in order to gain the resource, but you DO need to work it to gain its output bonuses. Luxury resources may be traded to other empires. † Unique to Mercantile City-States Unique to Indonesia * Output bonus: +2 Gold ** Output bonus: +1 Gold, +1 Food *** Output bonus: +3 Gold **** Output bonus: +2 Gold, 15% Wonder production bonus In addition, some buildings also increase the bonuses of Luxury resources: *Harbor - +1 Production to all Sea Resources *Mint - +2 Gold per Gold and Silver resource *Monastery - +1 Culture per Incense and Wine resource ( - additional +1 Faith; also the Monastery can only be built via a particular religious Belief) *Seaport - +1 Production and Gold to all Sea Resources Resources (Civ5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5)